


The Bloody Season

by Aliester



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, fake ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliester/pseuds/Aliester
Summary: And so it rained forever, it never stopped, and mementos ate tokyo entirely. And nobody cared. But it's fine because in the end Goro was still alive.?





	The Bloody Season

Goro swung open the doors of LeBlanc. The bell ringed and tore the silence of the café apart.  
There was a screen of white static playing a few steps farther in the back, where all the customers could seat and watch it. Customers? There was no one except him, and the boss.  
Soaking wet, his brown hair was dripping colored water. Out of breath. He needed to make sense out of all of this. To seat somewhere.  
He just needed to understand what was going on. The cold, the sensation of water sticking to his body, the uneasy impression that he drowned a few hours ago. These weird illusions. It was unreal. Was he dead? No way. He felt too alive to be dead. Maybe this was the afterlife? But it oddly seemed similar to… Life?

"Why are you standing… It’s you?”

It was the owner of the café who greeted him with a doubtful look. He probably knew his plans thanks to the phantom thieves. Would it matter though? People were looking for the phantom thieves, the police needed to arrest them, they’re a bother. Shido needed them to be executed one by one, the police wouldn’t care about what a café owner would have to say if it appeared that he sheltered criminals.

“ Just come in, or get out. You’re gonna scare my customers away.”

And so he did, bringing a puddle of reddish water inside of the establishment. He sat at a stool, intentionally facing Sojiro. He wasn’t there for casualties.

“ What is going on, there…?” the detective muttered, catching his breath.  
“ You should be the one to tell me. If you’re not here to kill me, or any of the others, that is.”  
“ Where are they?”  
“Why should I tell you?!”

There was a creaking sound coming from the attic. He was up there, right? He woke up and headed there under the protestations of Sojiro. He poked his head behind the bars. There he was, sitting on his bed, the window was opened, and Akira was staring outside. He slightly turned in direction of the stairs when he realized there was an intruder. 

“ Fancy meeting you here”  
“ I wish I didn’t have to be there.”

Sojiro, downstairs, was waiting for any suspicious movement from the detective, slowly realizing that he didn’t seem like he was going to murder anyone in this house. He was actually holding a pan, in case anything went downhill. He laid against the nearest wall, eavesdropping.  
Akira silently ordained Goro to approach. He wandered in the middle of the room until he reached a mildly dusty sofa and sat there. There was a waving silence for a couple of seconds. Goro was just observing the sheltered thief, while this one, went back to his eternal gazing of the city.

“ How do you feel in that attic filled with garbage?”  
“Odd.”

He hums, amused.

“Figured as much. The news showed Shido’s change of heart.”  
“So… You did it.”  
“I always keep my promises.”

He closed the window. But he still didn’t face Goro. He remained mute, as if we was thinking of whether he should speak his mind. His grip around the edges of the frame loosened. A slight smile across his lips appeared, even though the detective couldn’t see it.

“I’m glad that you’re safe now.”  
“I’m not.”

His muscles tensed up as if Goro had decided to throw a rock at him.

“I was shot in the head. Akira. I’m meant to be dead.”  
“… But you’re not. That’s… a good thing.”  
“ No, you cannot gravitate away from death just because you want to.”

Goro was annoyed. Akira could feel it in the tone of his voice, though, he didn’t know why. He finally faced him, and took his glasses off. The traitor could sense a slight bit of nervousness in his attitude. Akira stared and the lenses, there was some traces of digits, needed to clean it off—distracted, yes. 

“ You can since you did.”  
“ I know you did something to help me out.”  
“ And what if you were right?”

What if he was right?... He reached to Akira, pulling his wrist to wake him up from his bed. They rushed downstairs, past Sojiro and his frying pan, who was starting to get more and more confused by the events. And they stepped outside.

“If you’re right, then you screwed up!”

He yelled. He opened his arms, as the rain was pouring over both of them, heavily, it wouldn’t stop. There was this strong scent of dead animal all over Yongen, the puddles of water were red as blood. People were walking around, casually ignoring this whole mess. There were gigantic skeletons of whatever was coming out of the ground, and life went on.  
Nobody cared. But it was there.  
It was normal.  
And Akechi felt like he was going insane.

“Uh, where did I… Screw up?”  
“Are you kidding me? Can’t you see that the whole city’s drowning in blood?!”  
He gestured widely around, as his coat was getting stained with red. 

“ Can’t you see that this is what hell looks like?!”

Akira blinked. There was a hint of amusement in his voice that made Goro’s heart race even faster, and his anger even more terrible. 

 

“ I think you need some rest Goro, maybe you’re experiencing hallucinations due to your self-induced psychotic breakdown.”

And naturally, he placed a hand to the “restless” teen’s shoulder and lead him back inside, bringing with them quite the trail of blood, and Sojiro just sighed and went back to his counter because he had a business to run.  
And the world stayed like this, but no one noticed. It eventually went worse. But it was fine because at least, Akira saved Goro from his unavoidable death, right?


End file.
